


Together

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ and Cyrus discover they work better whenever they're together-but how will they deal with their new feelings for each other?"Cyrus, I'm gay.""Is there anything you want to tell me?"You could sense the electricity and tension in the air; it was tangible in every heavy breath, palable in every subtle movement, prevalent in every gleam of light."Is there anyway tonight could possibly get any better?""I can think of one thing."





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I forgot to add notes earlier but this is part of the Andi Mack Big Bang project with mayaxartz on Insta on Twitter, go check her out! Also enjoy the fic!

Firework nights. 

Cyrus Goodman found himself inexplicably entranced by them, every year.

He loved them.

There was something ethereal and magical about the beauty of the fireworks, the glitter lighting up the sky and declaring national celebration. It brought people together, instead of the constant division modern day, political America currently faced. 

Fireworks were simply stunning; Cyrus absolutely adored them. 

Fireworks, to Cyrus, were a kaledioscope of technicolour possibilities, a million colourful dreams against a dark velvety blanket of sky, of possibilities and hopes as vast and infinite the stars in the blanketed sky. The stars themselves provided a brilliant background and a path to a dazzling future, granted hope and stood out for all to see, which fireworks could work with. 

Cyrus was completely enraptured by the way they created a breathtaking sequence of events, air aerobics and gymnastics at their finest as they cartwheels and dances through the air the say they were so accustomed to, practically professional athletes in their own right.

There was also something to be said about the buzz of anticipation in the warm July air every 4th July, the remembrance of the lives sacrificed for the liberation and freedom of America. The right to free will and freedom of speech, which evoked pride in Cyrus despite the intense patriotism. The land, which they fought for tirelessly and now barbarically banned people from. There was a long, winding road ahead of them yet, of course, but Cyrus felt a spark of hope ansd light his heart in the knowledge that the future could change forever. 

His future could change forever. 

Who knew what the future held?

Romance could be on the horizon. It came with the territory, after all-fireworks were naturally romantic. Cyrus thought of TJ fleetingly, his gorgeous eyes and his generous nature, his humour and intelligence, his athletic ability and infectious optimism. Perhaps he could wish on the very stars of the night sky, the fireworks, magnificently spiralling like shooting stars themselves, and pray for a miracle. 

Cyrus grinned. 

He felt his heart soar.

Tonight was going to be incredible.

Firework nights. 

TJ Kippen found himself made thoroughly disgusted by them.

He hated them. 

They injured and petirified animals. They injured careless people. They were just made of gunpowder. Definitely nothing special about that. 

You had to consider, though, the absurd and twisted sense of irony that they were using objects made of gunpowder, which originated from Britain and the gunpowder plot, to celebrate their liberation from Britain. 

Did nobody else find it unusual? It was so patriotic, borderline jingoistic. Not to mention, they would blather on and boast endlessly about how great the USA was on Independence Day-but didn't let immigrants in. No, instead of freeing and lkbrrating them the way the US managed to with themselve, they were caged and trapped in futures of misery. Some been died in the concentration camps set up by the US government, but hey, America is the greatest country in the world, right?

Wrong. It was so wrong his others were mksgresyed, and tonight was just a bleak reminder of the entrapment of others, and the irony of discussing liberation and freedom whilst causing the lack of opportunities and possibilities faced not only by immigrants, come to think of it, but all marginalised communities. And the stuff they were doing to the environment-TJ shuddered. Fireworks certainly contributed to that. 

Fireworks were supposed to be magical, and wondrous, according to some. TJ believed they were wrong, and quite strongly, at that. 

Little did he know, his mind was soon to be changed that evening by a certain Cyrus Goodman. 

Fireworks we're apparently romantic, according to some. TJ scoffed, yeah right. It wasn't as if anything romantic was going to happen to him, tonight, was it?

Cyrus was straight, after all, wasn't he? 

Wasn't he? 

Hed never mentioned a girlfriend, but he could still have one- or a crush, at least. 

Even if he wasn't straight, even if he was, say, gay or bisexual or pansexual, he'd never like TJ like that, would he? 

TJ felt like banging his head on a table. It was so frustrating. He'd be heartbroken if he ever told Cyrus how he felt about him, the way Cyrus lit up his life like the brightest star, the way his thoughts usually went back to Cyrus and his breathtaking eyes; his adorable giggle; his compassionate nature; his intelligence; his talent; his generosity and the forgiveness had had shaped TJ into the person he was today. 

If only all the sleepless nights thinking about Cyrus Goodman were worth it, in the end.

If only.

They were only wishes, though. Drama and desires never destined to come true, and a day of patriotism, xenophobia and racism which scared animals and harmed animals and people wasn't going to help ant of that. Cyrus would never like him back, he'd just have to accept it already.

TJ frowned. 

He felt his heart drop.

Tonight was going to be awful.

"Hello?" 

Of all the things TJ Kippen had been exoscfong for the day, one thing he hadn't anticipated was a call from Cyrus at eight in the morning. His hair was still fluffy and his eyes still hazy with the last remnants of sleep, his voice husky. 

Suddenly, TJ felt self conscious despite the lack of Cyrus' physical presence and raked a hand through his bird's best nervously, wondering why Cyrus had called him so earlier. What had he done? Had he upset him? Was something bad going to happen? 

A million possibilities ran through TJ's mind at once, all battling fiercely for dominance. 

Cyrus voice reassured him, though. His tone was hopeful. Optimistic. Excitable. TJ remembered at that moment that Cyrus loved firework nights. TJ couldn't see how. He categorically couldn't. 

Well, not quite yet, anyway.

"Hi, TJ! Sorry for calling so early-I never meant to bother you." 

"No, you didn't, don't worry." TJ responded to Cyrus reassuringly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's up?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and see the fireworks with me, tonight." 

"You want to hang out with me today?" TJ asked in surprise.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Besides, my friends will be there too, if that's alright....but I'm sure we can find some time alone." 

TJ practically saw Cyrus' wink from over the phone and couldn't help but try to gage whether or not his to be was flirtatious. 

"I-uh." TJ had gone red, and now this? What was up with him? "Sure. I'd love to come." 

But you don't even like fireworks, TJ reminded himself.

He got to hang out with his crush, Cyrus Goodman, though-what was there to lose? 

TJ almost immediately felt nervous, however. Suppose he made a fool of himself in front of Cyrus by saying something really dumb? It wasn't his fault Cyrus' eyes were so gorgeous they frequently interrupted his train of thought. TJ hoped Cyrus didn't think he was too crazy or too weird. 

He did invite you to see fireworks with him, TJ reminded himself. Cyrus was the most accepting and non-judgemental person TJ knew. It would be fine. And hey, it would even be fun, despite his negative feelings towards fireworks.

"Great! Be at mine for seven, and it should need around nine or ten. Does that sounds good to you?" Cyrus asked, his delivery much smoother than TJ could ever manage around him. 

Perhaps it was because Cyrus wasn't nervous-he didn't exactly have a crush on TJ, did he? 

TJ sighed sodrtlg, and prayed that Cyrus hadn't heard him. Fortunately, whatever higher being existed had listened.

"Sounds....dope." 

"Dope?" Cyrus repeated over the phone with a chuckle.

"I meant great. Sounds great. Sounds cool. I'll be there." 

"Okay, see you later!" 

"See you later!" 

TJ facepalmed a few seconds after he'd hung up. Why couldn't he just be normal, for once? Why did he have to act foolishly around his best friend and crush? 

It was frustrating, but at least TJ was excited for tonight. 

Bring it on.

Cyrus Goodman was possibly the most nerbous he'd ever been in a long, long time. 

"Cyrus, you're shaking!" Andi observed, sitting him down in a booth. 

Buffy nodded in agreement, looking concerned. 

"And you look like you've seen a ghost. Or like you are a ghost." 

"I know. And sorry if this is too much information, but my hands are really sweaty right now." 

"What's wrong?" Jonah asked from across the booth. 

Cyrus looked down at the table. 

"It's TJ." 

"What's he done now?" Buffy jumped in defensively. 

"No, no, it's nothing bad." Cyrus reassured her, before taking a deep breath. "I asked him to my house tonight, to come and watch the fireworks with us." 

"Oh, did you?" Andi asked in surprise.

Cyrus nodded. 

"Yep. Sure did." 

"I don't get it. What's the issue?" Jonah asked, remaining as blissfully oblivious as ever, of course.

Buffy and Andi shared a look with Cyrus. 

"Never mind." Buffy added with a chuckle and a small smile, turning back to Cyrus and squeezing his hand in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

"You are going to be fine, Cyrus. Don't worry about it." 

"But what if I say or do something stupid in front of TJ and he doesn't like me anymore?" 

"I seriously doubt that." 

"Yeah, I agree." Andi interjected brightly. "Besides, aren't you excited to have him over?" 

Cyrus grinned enthusiastically as be imagined watching the fireworks tonight with TJ Kippen, of all people. Only his crush and one of his best friends. It sounded really exciting, and would be almost exciting if only it would be the two of them. Cyrus sighed. TJ would never agree to go if that was the case, though, would he? 

Would he? 

"Of course." Cyrus replied cheerfully, his eyes glittering like some rare and precious jewels. "It will be super fun tonight. I'm sure he'll enjoy it, too." 

Cyrus took their gentle reassurances to heart and hoped to God that they were right, and that he was, too.

Jonah, Andi and Buffy smiled at Cyrus and he sipped his milshake, self doubts still ringing through his head. 

Suppose after tonight TJ didn't want to be his friend anymore? What then? Cyrus deeply cared about TJ and was in now way prepared to lose him; especially not after all they'd been through together with Reed when motorbiking and Kira with Costume Day. They deserved a break. They deserved happiness. 

Another, more optimistic side of Cyrus, informed him that tonight, that maybe, just maybe-they would both receive it.

"TJ? We have to go, sweetie! We're going to be late!" 

"Coming, Mom!" TJ yelled downstairs as he combed his fingers through his hair self consciously, hoping to potentially impress Cyrus tonight. 

Who knew what could happen that night? He certainly didn't. 

As TJ made his way down the stairs stealthily, his Mother rolled her eyes, identical to TJ's emerald ones.

"There you are. Finally! I never thought you'd turn up. You took ages grooming yourself. " 

Mrs Kippen raised her eyebrows teasingly. 

"Is there anybody you're trying to impress, by any chance?" Mrs Kippen asked her son quizzically. 

"Mom!" TJ groaned.

"What? I know you have feelings for that wonderful Cyrus boy. You told me so yourself. You're clearly trying to look attractive for him. I get it. If he truly likes you, he won't care what you're wearing. Believe me. And I think he does like you." 

"Yeah, right. I wish." TJ commented cynically. 

Mrs Kippen tutted and shook her head at him, lifting his chin up with her hand.

"You doubt yourself way too much. Go out there and have fun tonight, alright? I'm sure that boy likes you. Just give him a chance." 

TJ grinned widely.

"Thanks, Mom. I will." 

"No problem, honey. Let's go."

"Buffy, Andi, welcome yourselves into my humble abode." 

"Cyrus, we've been to your house, like, a thousand times before already." Buffy pointed out. 

"True." Cyrus responded with a sheepish smile. "Welcome in, anyway, I guess!" 

"Thanks!" Andi grinned. 

Buffy simply nodded and made her way into Cyrus kitchen. 

"Oh no, is she hangry again, Andi?" Cyrus wondered out loud with a groan.

"Afraid so."

Cyrus chuckled as Buffy rummaged through Cyrus fridge, a household appliance of his she'd definitely familiarized herself with by now, in a frantic search for cheesy snacks. 

Why wasn't he surprised?

Buffy was only satisfied when she may her eyes upon the cheesy Wotsits Cyrus' uncle had recently brought back from England. 

"Ooh, what are these? Are they nice?" 

"Yes, they're very friendly." Cyrus remarked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and everyone laughed. 

"The Good Hair Crew Forever." Andi stated. 

"Forever." Cyrus agreed.

"Forever." Buffy mumbled through a mouth full of Wotsits. 

Everyone laughed again and chatted about how their days had been so far; and Buffy complained for the thousandth time about how patriotic her father was, waving his USA flag everywhere during that afternoon's barbecue. She also briefly touched on how poignant it was when her mother met other soldiers on that day with her, and how Pat had been informed on numerous points that day how the USA would cease to exist without hard working, stoic soldiers such as herself.

Andi explained about how Bowie had written a song and how Bex had complained for half an hour about how Independence Day was too commercialised and should celebrate the liberation and achievements of the USA; the history behind it and not the heavy patriotism automatically associated with it. That being said, she had helped with a historical play, sorting out the make-up for everyone. Andi herself had helped with the costumes and had created a painting at home to honour Independence Day. Bowie had produced the music for it after writing and singing his Independence Day song.

Cyrus spoke briefly about the large family gathering he'd attended earlier, crammed and full to bursting with Buffy and banquets of food galore, which seemed to tempt Buffy. He mentioned his Aunt Ruthie. Her daughter had just got into an Ivy League University, apparently. Everyone was so proud of this cousin of Cyrus, Annie, but Aunt Ruthie would not stop boasting innecessantly about it. According to Cyrus, she'd also pestered him about bit having a girlfriend, to which he'd responded by claiming that he was too young for s girlfriend. 

More like, he was too gay for a girlfriend. Suffice to say, he'd held that piece of information to himself until he was ready to come out to her. Definitely not yet, anyway.

"Speaking of which, do you reckon anything romantic will happen with TJ tonight?" Buffy asked, deciding to be bold and upfront for once.

Cyrus' eyes widened and he found the question difficult to answer. He didn't want to get his hopes up, in case they were let down. In the end, Cyrus decided he would always rather be pleasantly surprised than bitterly disappointed, hence why he expected virtually nothing to come out of tonight. 

Only he didn't. Not really.

How could he? TJ Kippen was as straight as an arrow.

Another, more romantic side of Cyrus told him otherwise. But logically, he should have known better than get his hopes up too high. Oh well.

"Not really. I'm pretty certain he's straight, and even if on the very odd chance he wasn't, why would he ever in his right mind be romantically interested in me?" 

Buffy grabbed Cyrus' hand with her own. 

"Cyrus. Give him a chance. You never know what could potentially happen, okay?" 

Cyrus nodded. 

"Okay." 

At that moment, the bell rang. 

Cyeus opened the door. It was Jonah, hand in hand with a smiling Walker. 

"Hey, guys. Come on in! Welcome to my humble abode!" 

Cyrus bro hugged Jonah and fist bumped Walker, questioning him keenly about art school and Walker began speaking about it passionately. It always intrigued Cyrus and made him really happy to listen to other people discussing their passions. After almost five minutes of solid conversation about interests, with Cyrus calling himself an artist of sorts-a writer, in his eyes, was an artist using words as their tool. Walker agreed with this standpoint.

They walked into the kitchen, where Andi and Buffy eagerly awaited them and discussed how Jonah's Independence Day had been and how Walker's had been-Jonah attending a 'crazy' adult party and Walker going for a walk in the mountains with his nature loving family. It was really comforting, the glow of light from the kitchen and the warmth of their hearts filling yo the kitchen in the coziest way possibly imaginable. This serendipity was interrupted just ten minutes later. 

"Yo, yo, yo! Marty from the Party in the HOUSE!" Marty called out as he strutted in confidently shortly after greeting Cyrus, acting as though he practically owned the place. 

The others found it hilarious, and even more so when Marty regaled them with a tale of how he'd made his homophobic and transphobic uncles and aunts highly uncomfortable at the dinner table and forced them to question their moral beliefs. Suffice to say, he was very proud of himself for this achievement. 

In that spacious kitchen, everything felt so natural and right that night-the excitable anticioation crackling through the air like dynamite and the expectation of the spectacular performance ahead of them for that evening. 

Despite this, however, Cyrus began to grow worried that TJ wouldn't turn up. What if he'd changed his mind and he hated him or something? Cyrus would never forgive himself.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang, and Cyrus fixed he bottom end of his shirt, rushing to answer the doorbell with shaking hands.

"TJ. Hey." A breathless, wide eyed Cyrus greeted as cheerily as possible. "Welcome to my h-" 

He stopped short as he took in TJ's appearance. It was honestly so unfair how one human being could be so incredibly breathtaking, Cyrus concluded. The suit matched his glistening eyes perfectly, and his hair was fluffier the usual. To summarise it, Cyeus thiught that TJ looked divine, almost angelic in his appearance. His emerald eyes. His fluffy golden halo. And hey smile, that goddamn smile, that blew him away and dazzled him every single time. 

"TJ, I have no words. You're looking brilliant tonight, you know that, right?" 

Cyeus could have kicked himself in that moment. Could be possibly make his crush any more obvious that he just had? He could have written 'TJ Kippen, I'm crushing on you'd in marker on his head and it would have been less blatantly obvious. 

He found himself turning magnolia. Great. Glow in the dark cheeks were just what he needed right now.

"Cyrus, you're too kind." TJ responded warmly. "I really don't deserve you, sometimes, you know." 

"Oh, I don't know about that." Cyrus replied modestly.

"You are incredible, Cyrus Goodman. You just need to learn to take a compliment and believe in yourself the way in believe in you. If only you saw myself through my eyes, maybe you'd finally understand what I'm on about." 

Cyrus stared, dumbfounded, in shock.

"And, by the way, has anybody told you how handsome you look tonight?" TJ complimented Cyrus, punctuating he sernece with a smooth wink and a nervous smile. 

Cyrus thanked him, stunned, and giggled slightly. Meanwhile, TJ looked at him like he'd hung the stars in the sky. 

"Come on in." Cyrus encouraged happily. "Welcome to my humble abode." 

"Ooh, fancy!" TJ commented with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen. 

Cyrus practically spanned as TJ walked past him and into his kitchen. Could TJ be any more of a perfect angel than he already was? 

Wow. Now he was getting all cheesy. 

Cyrus shook his head at his own naïve and foolish nature. 

One day, that boy would be the death of him, he was certain.

"Hey, TJ!"

"Hey, Buffy! How's basketball been recently now that your foot is okay again?" 

Buffy launched into a long winded conversation about basketball with TJ and Cyrus only wished he could understand all the technical terms and what they were going on about.

Cyrus chatted to Jonah, Amber and Andi for a bit, passing around lemonade a few minutes later. TJ was conveniently the last person he reached.

"Here you go." 

"For me?" TJ touched his hand to his chest and fluttered his eyelashes jokingly. "I'm honoured." 

Cyrus just shook his head, smiling. 

"I like making you smile. I do like making you laugh, and I think I did." 

"You didn't hear me laugh." 

"You were laughing on the inside, though. I could tell." 

"How could you-what?-That makes no sense." 

"Yes, it does. You were doing that cute little thing where you bite your lip trying not to giggle." 

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up and decided to be bold. 

"You think it's cute? So, do you think that I'm cute? Also, you did say earlier that I was handome, so I was just wondering what exactly that was about." 

TJ looked startled as he realised he'd spoken those words out loud, and how obvious he'd been about his crush on Cyrus. 

"Um..." 

"Um?" 

"Guys, the fireworks are starting!" Andi pointed out excitedly.

Cyrus gasped and dragged TJ outside. 

"You're going to love them. I promise." 

TJ smirked.

"Don't hold your breath." 

Cyrus shrugged, his eyes sparkling with passion, making them nearly as bright as the stars above their heads.

"A guy can dream." 

TJ bit his lip, silently. He knew what he was dreaming for. 

The group gathered in excitement, all huddled together, trading whispers here and there.

Cyrus watched as the fireworks flew thought the air, on a magical journey to nowhere and everywhere at the same time-to be bright and dazzle, before fizzling out into the endless darkness.

As they watched, the glittery dreams exploded into each other, dazzling displays of light and colour all forming to create a rainbow of a million colours and lights. Colourful dreams danced across the sky, flashing lights to guide people through the darkness.

TJ stood, looking up to the fireworks. He was trying to see what Cyrus saw-not that fireworks were a danger to him and, animals or the environment (although they obviously were)-but that theh were a beauty to behold.

TJ turned his gaze to the other beauty if the evening. Cyrus' eyes were glittering like stars, yet Cyrus was still more beautiful than any star he had ever seen. His smile was very wide; clearly, he adored fireworks. He looked almost transfixed and entranced by them; like they had some invisible pull that had dragged him in and addicted him. Occasionally, he'd softly mutter comments such as 'wow' and 'so beautiful'. TJ saw the face of someone he deeply cared about, and could never imagine losing.

What TJ didn't see was how Cyrus looked at him like he lit up his life, gaging his reaction and trying to make out whether or not TJ was just as in love with the fireworks as he was. Maybe he wasn't quite as in love with the fireworks as Cyrus was, but he was certainly as in love with Cyrus as Cyrus was with him, if not more.

Between the two of them, was the heavy secret of mutually required feelings, though both oblivious to it. Sparks had flown between them, a chemistry that was easy and felt right. It was practically undeniable. They were destined, in the very stars they gazed and marvelled at, their fates were written. They were meant for each other, two opposites that would attract and build each other up, to improve each other and bring out the best in each other. Something was building up, a spark which would soon be ignite, setting the two boys up together for a future like the fireworks in the sky-full of infinite hopes, dreams and possibilities.

As the fireworks faded, Cyrus turned to TJ with a smile, his voice soft.

"What did you think of the fireworks?" 

"I mean, they're beautiful I guess, sure. But are they truly as spectacular as you say they are?" 

"Of course they are. They make dreamers dream. They grant hope to the hopeless. They represent so much-beauty. Celebration. The joys of life. They're a million of technicolour dreams, merging into one and dancing a pattern across their sky, leading wad other and guiding each other in a way humans should. They're like nimble dancers, their glittery bodies of light taking us through a journey across the sky. They stay with us; some people's most formative memories often involve fireworks and their stunning simplicity." 

Little did Cyrus know, his words were that of a prophet, and one of his most formative memories would, too, involve fireworks, perfectly timed to the event.

TJ gaped at Cyrus in awe . Who knew TJ's adorable crush could be so poignant and poetic? Certainly not TJ. 

"Wow, Cyrus, that was....I'm speechless, for once. So poetic. So deep. You're...whoa. I don't even know what to say."

TJ's eyes gleamed in the darkness. To Cyrus, it was obvious that he seemed surprised by Cyrus' little speech, and clearly impressed, too, which Cyrus hadnt expected.

There was something deeper there than that, though, and Buffy sensed it.

"Hey, why don't we go back in to get our drinks for ten minutes before the fireworks start back up again?" 

Jonah frowned but Buffy gave him such a sharp look he was silenced. Andi looked to Buffy and between TJ and Cyrus, confirming that Buffy had noticed the two of them having a Moment. 

Buffy smiled towards Cyrus before dragging their friends off into the cosy kitchen behind them.

TJ was broken out of the stupor that he shared with Cyrus. 

"Should we-" 

Cyrus shook his head and grabbed TJ's arm with a strength which surprised them both.

"We need to talk." 

TJ frowned. Had he messed up? What if Cyrus knew that TJ had feelings for him and didn't want to hang out with him or be his friend anmore? Did Cyrus hate him? 

"About what?" 

"Let's just sit down and sort it out, shall we?" 

TJ nodded anxiously and sat down.

"Is it me? Have I done or said something wrong? Did I say something ignorant or dumb? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I know sometimes I talk too much or say weird things and I'm sorry but I really don't want to lose you because you honestly do mean a lot to me and-" 

"TJ. Breathe." Cyrus instructed him firmly, before his voice softened. "It's not any of that, at all. It's nothing bad, I promise. I would never ignore you and I could never find it in my heart to hate you, TJ Kippen, alright? Never."

TJ nodded slowly.

"I really appreciate that, Cyrus." 

"It's nothing. Besides, you're an amazing person and the transformation you've made from who you used to be was massive. Why do you think I always saw the good in you, even when nobody else did?" 

"Because you are a generous person who always sees the best in everyone?" 

Cyrus shook his head.

"No, but thanks for the comment. It's because of who you are as a person. You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, or do what you want, or be yourself, and I really admire that. I wanted to talk to you because you seem to have a lot on your mind. What's up? Would you feel comfortable telling me what's going on?" 

TJ sighed deeply and looked down, feeling a chill despite the warm July breeze. Cyrus was the only person he could talk to like this, the one he always confided in, the best person he knew. He trusted him, so why was this so difficult to do? It was only a few little meaningless words he needed to say. Why did it feel so overwhelmingly significant?

Perhaps because TJ knew, innately, that what he was about to say wasn't little, nor meaningless. It was a matter of importance be announced it. Sure, it was part of his identity and his decision to make, but Cyrus was his best friend, so he deserved to know this.

"Teej?" 

"Sorry. I was just deep in thought." 

"It's fine, don't worry. Take your time. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." 

"No, I do!" TJ insisted, turning to look at Cyrus. "I just...don't know how to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked, puzzled.

TJ took a deep breath and uttered the words he'd been longing to proclaim for so long.

"Cyrus, I'm gay." 

Cyrus' eyes were wide with shock. TJ? His crush and one of his best friends? Gay? But...what about Kira?

"You are? I thought you and Kira..." 

"I don't like Kira like that. I don't like any girl like that, and I honestly doubt that I ever will. Like I told you, we weren't a couple and we're still not a couple. That was true, what I told you about Kira and I. She used the fact that I was gay against me and that's the only reason I didn't do Costume Day with you." 

Cyrus scowled, automatically activating his defensive mode. 

"She did? I swear, when I next see her, I'm going to-" 

"Don't bother. I already had words with her. She has a long way to go, but I truly believe that she can sort things out. I forgave her." 

"Why would you forgive her so easily?" 

"Well, sometimes there's a nice person inside, trying to get out." 

Tonight truly was full of surprises. 

"You really think that?" 

"I know that." TJ explained. "From my own experience. You're the one who really helped me, the one who taught me that people aren't always what hey seem and they usually have something deeper going on underneath. I won't get into it, but she's no different. She does, too, so I think forgiving her and letting an old grudge die is the best step forward right now." 

"Wow. You really have come so far, TJ." Cyrus turned to face TJ properly. "I'm so proud of you for being brave enough to confess that to me, TJ. And so honoured that you told me, of all people. It's tough, the coming out process, and you're really strong for doing this. Just know that I'm here for you-I'm with you all the way." 

"You have no idea how much your support means to me, Underdog. I really care about you and wouldnt want to lose you because of this." 

"Why would you?" Cyrus asked, incredulously. "I want to be a part of your life too strongly for that to ever happen, believe me. I'm here whenever you need me." 

"Thanks. And, just so you know, I'm there for you too." 

"That's a relief to know." 

TJ analysed Cyrus' tone carefully. It sounded to him like he was hiding something from TJ that he was now ready to let out. TJ turned his body towards Cyrus and Cyrus mirroredthe action.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" 

Cyrus gave TJ an almost imperceptible nod.

He was hyper aware of TJ's hand, and its close proximity to his own. His breath caught in his throat and he briefly considered that maybe he wasn't the only one with a crush on the person sat next to them.

That's ridiculous, Cyrus scolded himself. Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he's romantically interested in you, and you certainly shouldn't assume that. 

You could sense the electricity and tension in the air; it was tangible in every heavy breath, palable in every subtle movement, prevalent in every gleam of light. The sparks were building up between them, looming for an outlet for release. 

Cyrus contemplated not telling TJ at all, but he had to be bold and take this step.

"Teej, I have a crush on somebody." 

"Oh." TJ felt tears prick in his eyes. He should have known all along that his crush was hopeless. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" 

"Um..." 

"Um?" 

"They're...not a she. I like a guy." 

"Wait-oh. Cyrus." 

"Hi." 

"How long have you known?" 

"A while. Over a year." 

"Is it Jonah?" 

"Sorry?" 

"Who you like. Is it Jonah?" 

Cyrus chuckled.

"No. I'm way over that, believe me. No, this new guy is so much better. He's kind, caring, compassionate, friendly, intelligent and one of the best people I know." 

"He sounds great." 

"He is." 

"So, why don't you tell him?" 

This was it. Time to confess his crush on TJ.

"I have." 

"What did he say?" 

"He said-'what did he say?'"

TJ frowned.

"I don't get it. What do you-wait." TJ's eyes widened. "Me? You mean me, don't you?" 

Cyrus nodded slowly.

TJ just stared. Oh no. That was never a good sign, was it?

"I should go back inside." 

Cyrus knew his crush was unrequited. He always had done. He'd imagined otherwise, of course, but that was all it was and all it ever would be: his imagination. 

"No. Stay." 

TJ pulled Cyrus back onto the bench.

"Why?" Cyrus queried tearfully. "So that you can reject me as politely as possible? So you can tell me sorry but you don't feel the same way? That you still want to be friends? It's not worth the humiliation."

TJ shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"No, Cyrus. You don't understand. I like you as more than a friend, too. I always have done and I always will do, from the first time when we first met at the swingset. Hell, probably even from the muffin incident. I knew you were something special, somebody who could completely transform my life for the better. And you did."

Cyrus felt his eyes well up for a different reason all of a sudden.

"Oh, TJ. I always knew you were a good person, at heart. After the time we spent with each other at the swings, I felt like something had changed, as though something had passed between us that I couldn't quite figure out. I hadn't imagined it. It was true. I can't really tell you when I truly knew that I had feelings for you, but it was probably after you did that apology rap for Buffy and I was confused. I felt like maybe, just maybe, my feelings for you weren't so platonic. And I was right."

"We've been so oblivious, haven't we?" TJ laughed. 

Cyrus nodded in agreement, staring into the dark sky, sparkling with stars, some he hadn't seen before, but just needed to look hard enough to see. 

"Yes, we have. But we have each other, now." 

TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand and Cyrus accepted it with a warm smile.

"Is there anyway tonight could possibly get any better?" 

"I can think of one thing."

TJ raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise.

"There is? What is it?" 

Deciding to be bold for the second time that night, Cyrus leaned forward, cupping TJ's face in his hands.

"This." Cyrus whispered.

With that, Cyrus leaned forward, tilting his head slightly, and TJ realized what he was about to do, met him in the middle, tilting his head too and closing the space between them until their lips were touching.

Not even the most dramatic Hollywood romcom could have possibly prepared Cyrus for this; the feeling of electricity buzzing through him and the sparks that flew, the months of longing finally capturing up with them. Nobody could have prepared Cyrus for the way TJ's soft lips felt against his, or how they tasted of the lemonade Cyrus had handed out to his guests, how amazing it felt to breath the same air, to love so hard and know he was loved back, for once. The way he felt like TJ had given him enough energy and happiness to last him a thousand years.

TJ Kippen felt like he was the King of the World. Nobody and nothing could stop him when he was kissing Cyrus, their lips moving in miraculously perfect synchronization with each other. This was the best feeling in the World. TJ felt like he'd died, gone to heaven, then become an angel, spouted wings and could fly. All the love he'd felt towards Cyrus had been building up in this moment, and was definitely showing. Finally, somebody loved him the way he loved them, and that brought TJ a joy so immense, he couldn't explain it. The warmth that ran through his body consumed him and overwhelmed him the way his love for the boy did.

Meanwhile, the fireworks had begun up again, accurately depicting the fireworks and sparks exploding between the two boys on the bench gay night, their hopes and dreams finally becoming fulfilled. Their friends had only glanced out of the window for the fireworks, before realising that TJ and Cyrus were kissing and began clapping.

"That was exhilarating." Cyrus breathed as they broke away for air, placing his forehead on TJ's..

"It certainly was." TJ grinned. "By the way, does this mean we're boyfriends now? If you'd like that?"

Cyrus grinned.

"I'd love that." 

Now their new status as boyfriends had been established, they walked back inside to encourage their friends to come out and enjoy the fireworks with them.

Cyrus grabbed TJ's hand, and knew whatever happened from now on, they were in it together.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment below if you liked it or at least smiled at it! All feedback responded to and very much appreciated! (:


End file.
